Mandalorian Valkyrie
by Azure Lightning Emerald Cloud
Summary: ROGUE ONE SPOILERS... A divine intervention in the third act of the film, brought to you by the crew of the Ghost from Star Wars: Rebels. Sabine will be the fulcrum character of this work, though there will be other perspectives. There will eventually be Sabine Wren/Jyn Erso femslash going on.
1. Another Story

Mandalorian Valkyrie

Part I: Another Story

"What happened in there?" Sabine Wren was fuming. "Hera, what the hell happened in there? How? How could they decide to _just do nothing_?" The Mandalorian followed her captain back onto their ship, the _Ghost_. "Look, Saw was a little vicious, sure, but he's right about the bureaucracy of this place." She waited until they arrived in the cockpit before she spoke again, "Hera!–"

Sabine was cut off by a loudspeaker announcement that rang out from the hanger. "General Syndulla,–" Sabine didn't hear the rest of it as her captain, General Hera Syndulla, the only Twi'lek officer in the Rebel Alliance, pulled her close to look into her and spoke in a dire tone Sabine seldom heard from her.

"Sabine. _We are going to Scarif._ And we _will not_ be alone." Hera waited a moment for co-pilot to register that they were _not_ in fact doing the cowardly thing, and letting the Death Star plans fade into obscurity. "Admiral Raadus sent a runner." She handed Sabine the note she received at some point before boarding the _Ghost_ before walking back to the ramp.

" _By the Force, we will go to Scarif and fight them on the beaches, and spill their blood on the breeze. Gather your crew, your armour, and your weapons. We are Rebels. We fight."_ Sabine read the Admiral's letter aloud before Hera had left the room.

 _I knew there was a reason I like that gruff bastard so much._ Sabine thought with an appreciative smirk. Hera called out to her from the ramp. "Sabine, I have a mission for you." As Sabine descended the ramp, she found Hera standing with chopper and an unusual droid, a droid she recalled fondly.

"PROXY!" Sabine gave a quick hug to the sardonic and violent fatalist, masquerading as the most advanced training droid of its kind.

"Greetings, Sabine Wren. General Syndulla, you hailed us?" PROXY said, turning toward Hera.

"Yes I did. I'm assuming Captain Juno Eclipse and Starkiller are both still in stasis then?" Hera asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The droid nodded, "They are. I am still trying to seek out Barriss Offee the healer. We crossed paths with them at Malachor, but that was before Darth Vader grievously injured Captain Eclipse upon his escape from the. Without Barriss Offee there to immediately start healing Captain Eclipse upon her re-emergence from Carbonite, she will die from her injuries. Starkiller was very specific in his last order to me," PROXY's holographic interface activated as he took on the appearance of a well-dressed man with a buzz-cut in his early twenties: Starkiller.

PROXY resumed speaking, though his mannerisms, voice, and appearance was a flawless decoy of his old master, "PROXY, do not wake me up until we find Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano. That is unless you are able to find a force-healer of equal calibre, but I doubt you'll find one. She is not to be under the care of medical droids, there is only so much they can do, and unfortunately it won't be enough. When we find her, Juno must be woken and healed first, since there will also be issues if we are in the Carbonite for too long. I'll need healing as well, and we will have to be woken one at a time.

You can trust Hera and the _Ghost_ crew, send my regards to Sabine and the others should you cross paths with them." PROXY returned to his normal droid self and looked expectantly at Hera Syndulla. "This is the last message my first master saw fit to deliver. Unless I am able to locate Offee and Tano, my masters Captain Eclipse and Starkiller will be in stasis indefinitely." Sabine and Hera both looked a bit morose at that news, but it wasn't unexpected.

Capturing Vader on Kamino had been a herculean effort, it was only a shame that he escaped when one of the handlers at the trade off made a fatal mistake. He, his whole team, and Juno Eclipse paid dearly for that error.

"ROGUE ONE! RETURN TO THE GROUND, YOU ARE NOT SANCTIONED TO DEPART!" A voice boomed on the loudspeakers in the hangar and from the towers. Hera, Sabine, and PROXY all looked up to see the stolen Imperial cargo ship quickly zip out of range and disappear. Despite her being a general, and the drastic breach of protocol, Hera Syndulla let out a peal of laughter.

She then opened up a private comm. channel to the other members of her crew, who were milling around about the base. "Kanan, finish your cat-herding, it's time to go." Sabine quirked an eyebrow at Hera referring to Zeb and Ezra as cats, but then again, _she's really not wrong about those two._ "WHAT!" Hera's vocal explosion turned the heads of several X-Wing pilots heading towards their ships. Sabine however was used to Hera reacting to crazy things that Kanan and Ezra get up to, but more often than not being on Hera's side of the conversation before

Sabine shot PROXY a look, who just shrugged, the emotional problems of beings was beneath him, clearly. Hera was now listening intently as she her shock slowly dimmed. Once she was finished with communication, she looked at Sabine, then PROXY, before shooting Chopper a look he took to mean, 'hoist the sails,' and he flew back up the ramp and into the _Ghost_ 's cockpit.

Sabine looked at PROXY, and then at where Chopper had disappeared to. "Hera, let me go with PROXY now, and you can arrive with Admiral Raddus and the cavalry." Hera was considering it, though seeming like she would deny Sabine's request, so Sabine continued with, "PROXY can get us past the security they have. We still have that patch on the _Rogue Shadow_ that keys us into real-time Imperial codes. Thank you Juno."

Hera shook her head, "Sabine, it's dangerous," Sabine scoffed at that, but Hera continued unhindered. "It's dangerous like we've never encountered before. We strike from the shadows. There's a reason our call signs are all variations of ghosting. Spectre, _Phantom_ , _Ghost_ … We are saboteurs, smugglers and skirmishers–,"

"I swear Hera, if you're about to say 'we're not soldiers,' then you're not paying attention. You're a General, and I'm a Captain. Things have changed in the last few years. We aren't the rag-tag crew that ran from Vader on Lothal." Sabine took a deep breath. "I'm the one who pointed out to Kanan which ship was Cassian and that Jyn girl's."

"Traitor." Hera declared with a mirthful light in her eyes.

"If we don't fight now, then fighting in the future may very well be futile. Besides, half our squad is already en route. I'll see you later then," Sabine said as she quickly escorted PROXY to where she knew he had parked _Rogue Shadow,_ a 65 metre ship that held the most advanced cloaking tech on either side of the civil war that was about to start.

"PROXY, where are Starkiller and Juno?" Sabine asked a few minutes later as the ramp lowered to them.

The training droid quirked his head before replying, "A long ways away, safe from suspicion or harm." As they reached the cockpit, PROXY gently put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop and turn around. Sabine was confused for a moment, but then the droid said, "Captain Eclipse left message for you specifically. She recorded this in the Captain's quarters after having successfully captured Darth Vader at Kamino" And with that, his body shimmered once more, and PROXY became the message, Sabine was a little sad looking into those brilliant blue eyes of Juno's, knowing they were merely a convincing lie.

"Sabine, if you're watching this, then something bad has happened. Clearly, neither Galen nor I are able to pilot this ship anymore…I don't know if we are dead or not. Ideally, this message would fade in PROXY's memory bank forever, but I have a bad feeling, that you'll see this one day. I was pleased to hear that Mon Mothma recognized your bravery and tactical wit enough to grant you the rank of Captain. I actually won a bet with Galen over that, he thought it would take you a few more years."

Juno Eclipse's message self scowled off to the side, "PROXY bet that you'd be dead before earning such an incredible promotion. Though in fairness to him, he tends to root for the death of those he cares most about…chalk it up to Darth Vader's original programing." Juno let out a loose laugh, almost unburdened by recent events. _Which included taking quite the beating as she was flung from platform to platform on Kamino. Sabine knew that Juno had at least broken a few bones after having checked the logs that were entered upon capturing Darth Vader. She's a champ._

Sabine's focus was redirected when she heard Juno's next line, "Every ship needs a captain, and visa versa. It is my privilege, Captain Sabine Wren of Clan Wren and House Visla and the newly anointed Mandalore; I bequeath to you the _Rogue Shadow_ in all her glory _._ That is unless I'm around to pilot it because if I am then it's still mine." Despite being awed by Juno's gift, Sabine couldn't help but laugh as the hologram of Juno briefly stuck her tongue out at the younger woman.

Sabine's smile faded as PROXY resumed his normal form as the holo-transmission ended. "She and Starkiller also gave me orders to obey you, my new Master," PROXY intoned lazily.

Sabine smiled and said, "It's an honour, PROXY. Now, let's see about helping our rebelling friends. First order of business is getting through that security gate. You can teach me the nooks and crannies of this beautiful ship on the way, how does that sound?" PROXY nodded as they both sad down in their seats. In moments, the _Rogue Shadow_ was in the air and within two minutes of taking off, Sabine pulled the lever that sent the _Rogue Shadow_ barreling towards Scarif past the speed of light.

* * *

Author's Note: If you would gift me a moment of your time to leave a review or pm to share with me what you thought of this, it would make my day. Constructive critisicm is welcome, please do tell me if you find my work wanting. I aim to constantly improve. Just don't be uncouth in your sentiments please. And as always, thank you for your time.


	2. Friends

Part II: Friends

The look that the blue-haired youth wore made Jyn a little uneasy; losing both of the men who raised her in a week would do that. This was a mission she had no real illusions about: _I'm not going to get to see the caves of Illum that my father told me about as a child. This is it, the end of the journey my father started._ A hand reached out and held hers. She started, releasing the tension that had built up in her body. She looked down to find the blind monk lightly squeezing her hand. Neither of them said anything, much like how he held her hand after she had watched her father Galen die. She took a small breath, let it out in a huff, and squeezed back. "Thank you," she said quietly. She felt the prickling of tears begin to overtake her eyes as the gravity of the situation she landed them in hit for the first time. She looked around, _dead men. All of them, and it's my fault._ She knew the moral calculation was a no-brainer. _The galaxy under the fear of my father's monstrosity for the rest of time, or one squad of good soldiers looking to redeem themselves from past atrocities?_ There was no math there, and she knew it. Everyone on board knew it. Hell, K2-SO had explicitly mentioned it to Cassian as they were gathering the rest of this suicide squad.

"So, has the Force anything interesting to tell you about this mission?" Jyn asked after several minutes.

Chirrut let out a smile and replied, "The Force doesn't work like that Jyn." The hilariously heavily armoured Baze Malbus was nursing a small smirk, but Jyn wasn't too displeased.

"It was worth a try." Jyn replied with a small smile on her face. Cassian glanced over to the three of them and rolled his eyes, a trace of mirth on his face. _This mustn't be the first time he's gone on a mission he didn't think he'd come back from,_ Jyn thought as she saw Cassian's smirk replaced by the tense locked jaw he had moments before.

One of the men with an odd helmet spoke. The man was dressed in a light brown jacket that barely had a blemish on it. He had a visor that covered his eyes, and a mask that covered the lower half of his face, causing his voice to sound more machine than man, "Are you a Jedi?"

Chirrut vaguely turned toward the man and said, "I'm merely a Guardian of the Whills." Though blind, his eyes still widened when he continued, "The Force moves strongly around you, however. And your young friend, though in opposite directions." Chirrut spoke as if he was thinking aloud.

The masked man let out what sounded like a chuckle. He tilted his head towards the shorter man standing next to him with short blue hair. "He's got us pegged, Ezra,"

The younger man rolled his eyes when he responded with, "Yeah, yeah."

Cassian looked at the young man with an uncharacteristically harsh eye, something that all three force users picked up on. "Got a problem, Captain?" Ezra asked with a hint of violence in his eyes.

Cassian didn't even flinch, "You're Sato's experimental unit. I've heard about your squad. Though the one I hear most of all is the rash one with the green lightsaber. You attacked one of my men once, and compromised a mission that ended in the death of a friend of mine. I'm baffled why anybody thought you were fit for command."

Well, Jyn was certainly interested now, every eye, or head, was turned toward Cassian and the younger Ezra. Surprisingly, Ezra laughed lightly, "You're right. Around the time I first got this lightsaber, I was unreliable and dangerous. I'm sorry your friend paid the price." His voice hardened a little going into his next sentence, "But I've had nothing but successful missions in the last year and a half. And I've never been on a mission as important as this." Cassian looked Ezra in the eye before nodding, _apparently the assassin respects the boy after all,_ Jyn mused.

Chirrut shuddered for some reason as the boy finished talking to Cassian. Jyn looked down at the monk, "Are you alright?"

The monk looked troubled, but shook it off. Baze however muttered to Jyn, "The younger one is a dark one, not a Jedi." Jyn frowned at that, her gaze returning to the two newcomers.

"What about the masked one?" Jyn asked.

Malbus looked him up and down before prodding Chirrut, "Looks like you've finally found a friend," Chirrut smacked his fellow guardian on the leg as a retort.

Jyn looked between the masked man and Chirrut, noticing how their subtle head tilting was specialized for gathering sensory data they'd only need if their eyes didn't work. _He's blind too._ Jyn couldn't help but smile at this new and somehow comforting information.

Bodhi Rook, who was in the pilot's chair was trying to decipher an incoming transmission. "K2, can you boost the–,"

The droid's response was curt but not unkind, "I already have, we should be receiving now. Broadcast to the whole crew?" The droid ignored Bodhi's nod and looked to Cassian for confirmation. Cassian then looked at Jyn, the real leader of this mission, who nodded.

Bodhi then activated the transmission. A young tan-skinned woman appeared before them. She was dressed in violet Mandalorian armor, with her matching helmet attached via durasteel cable to her left hip. Once she was done casting a precursory glance around the tight cargo hold of the Imperial ship, she began to speak, " _Rogue One, this is Rogue Shadow. I'd like to take a moment to say just how badass I think all of you are._ " At this, Ezra smirked, " _Not you Ezra. Kanan, keep a leash on that one."_ Ezra's pout was matched by the smirking laugh that Kanan let out as he clapped Ezra good-naturedly on the shoulder.

" _Formalities over, I'm assuming you have a way to get past Scarif's planetary guard?"_

K2-SO replied, "We have a plan, but it's a gamble with 43.8% of success as we don't know whether or not this vessel's codes are up to date or not."

 _"_ _Well, we've got a plan for that. Are you ready?"_ Jyn was gazing at the Mandalorian girl on the holograph and when she smiled wide and mischievous, Jyn couldn't help feel safe, despite all evidence to the contrary.


	3. A Day In The Life

Author's Note: I hope all of you have a safe and content New Year's Weekend.

* * *

Part III: A Day In The Life

It was a long trip to Scarif. After ending the holo-transmission with _Rogue One_ , Sabine and PROXY both retired to the training area, having engaged the auto-pilot.

Without much preamble, PROXY assumed the form of Darth Vader, and engaged Captain Wren. The hiss of red descended on the unhelmeted Mandalorian with unreal speed, only to be blocked by a higher pitch hiss of jagged black. Sabine held the droid's strike, and as they began a deadly dance around the training room, a smirk began to overtake her features, _I'm getting faster. Due to PROXY's brutal training regiment, I'm in step with Ezra at this point._ Sabine countered PROXY's blows, in perfect imitation of the real thing. Sabine's sabre Form II style of Makashi made her a perfect opponent for Vader's more brutish sweeping strikes. Their dance lasted for a few minutes, before PROXY flickered and shifted form and Sabine was suddenly contending with the dual blades of Asajj Ventress, which Sabine deftly deflected. _Now to try and…_ Sabine activated her back mounted jetpack as PROXY put both lightsabers together to form a double-bladed staff with a curved handle in the middle. However, the time it took him to do that cost him a solid kick to his head. Though he then grabbed her foot with his left hand, having put both lightsabers together in his right, and threw her against the opposite wall like a rag doll.

For Sabine's part, she took it like a champ. Got up straight away, and opened fire with her blaster in her right hand, keeping her Darksaber in her left. Her switch-up in tactics caught PROXY off guard as the blaster bolts damaged his shielding enough for him to lower the blade low enough for Sabine to pounce.

With the edge of the luminous black blade at his throat, Sabine declared, "I win this round."

To which PROXY replied, "Yes, but if the statistics hold, and we don't die in this next battle, I will prevail upon our next bout." Sabine de-activated her blade and clipped it to her forearm, opposite one of her modified mini-pistols. In fact, there was little about Sabine's armory that wasn't modified in some way, from her helmet which was programmed to visual assist blaster vectors in order to improve her blaster bolt deflection accuracy, to her boots, which she had structurally altered in order to house thrusters, so that she could vastly improve her agility and speed.

She had even tinkered on the Darksaber, much to Ezra's dismay, but she just ignored him. By recasting it in Mandalorian Iron laced with Phrik metal mined from Alderaan; making every inch of it impervious to blaster fire, explosions of moderate strength, and most importantly, direct and prolonged lightsaber contact. When she was at it, she also used the same alloy to make her personal armor damn near invincible, while also covering up the previously unprotected areas on her body that her original armor left exposed, like her throat and knees. Her helmet also got a treatment of Phrik, so that she could shrug off blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes, instead of having them bring her to her knees.

"PROXY, can you pull up files on _Rogue One_ 's leader? Jyn Erso, was it? You can send it to my head's up display," Sabine requested as she finished disrobing and stepped into the _Rogue Shadow_ 's sonic shower. A couple minutes later, she stepped out and splashed water on her face. _I miss Alderaan and those beautiful water showers Senator Organa let us use._

The training droid sent the file to her head's up display inside her helmet from where he sat in the co-pilot's seat. Still naked, Sabine picked up her helmet and spent the next several minutes watching the text scroll and some holo-recordings of the young leader of the _Rogue One_ squad.

 _Wow. This girl has had it terrible. Her father died this week, and so did the next best thing. Poor Saw._ Sabine was ultimately at a loss for words when she looked at the life this young woman had fought through every step of the way. Sabine hadn't been on the _Ghost_ earlier that week, but it was Sabine's new Mandalorian contacts that located Jyn in the Wobani labor camps.

It was a lot to process. Sabine took the helmet off and looked at herself in her long mirror, which she had to thank Juno Eclipse for, whenever she was able to.

Sabine's hair was a little longer than it had been a couple years ago, falling down to barely above her shoulders rather than framing her jaw line. Her hair coloring was also much more subdued: darkest red all around, with a couple streaks of her natural dark brown and fewer of deep purple. It was a little wild, having spent so much time pent up inside her helmet recently, though she thought it was worth it on the whole. Sabine picked up her Darksaber. She ignited it, holding it straight up. The high pitch hiss filled the room as Sabine's face was illuminated in the paradoxical dark light of the blade. It's clearly defined edges and form had more in common with the swords used widely throughout the galaxy than the cylindrical lightsabers wielded by the Jedi and the Sith. The blade was neither light nor dark, just deadly; just how Sabine liked it.

Sabine pulled up the holo-image of Jyn Erso they had on file. It must've been from a couple years ago. She was in an Imperial prison uniform, eyes looking unforgivingly back into the camera. Despite it being only a hologram, and knowing that Jyn's ill intent wasn't directed at herself, Sabine couldn't help but shiver.

"Captain, we are approaching Scarif." PROXY's voice intoned from the _Rogue Shadow'_ s intercom. Sabine took a long look into hologram Jyn's darkened eyes in the mirror, and made a silent promise before suiting up and making her way to the Captain's seat, helmet tucked under her arm, and a slight swagger in her step.


	4. A Memory of Mirrialiss Vii

Part IV: A Memory of Mirrialiss Vii

The atmosphere inside the stolen Imperial shuttle was tense as they approached the nigh impenetrable planetary gate. While almost everyone else was rigid and breathing shallowly, Jyn only had eyes for the uneven cylinders that hung from the hips of the two mysterious men standing a little apart from all the rest of the men. There was a two metres tall purple humanoid with fur. For some reason, Jyn had been too pre-occupied with the Jedi aboard to notice their silent guardian. He was tallest in the room by several inches, and was covered in well-kept purple fur. His expression seemed…sleepy? _How can he be bored right now_? _Whatever._ Apparently, Jyn wasn't the only one who noticed the third figure other than the two Force-users. Cassian took a moment to shake his hand, "Zeb." he said with obvious appreciation.

"Cassian," the Lesat replied in a deep lilting voice. _Well, if the most cynical person on this boat likes him, then he must be useful at the very least._ Jyn walked a few steps over to the Jedi and asked, "Who is the girl on the other ship?"

Ezra answered that with a genuine grin, "She's Captain Sabine Wren. A.K.A. Mandalore. She used to be part of our crew, before she was relocated to intelligence operations." His smile dimmed at that, clearly he had disagreed with her transfer.

Jyn asked the obvious question, "Why was he transferred?"

It was Cassian Andor who picked up her question, "Because, like me, she was bestowed the designation, Fulcrum. When the people of Mandalore recognized her as their cultural leader, she came into an abundance of new intel. And so they gave her the rank they needed her to be to go anywhere near that new sensitive information." Jyn was giving Cassian an odd look, though more of surprise than anything else. And then she remembered how Mon Mothma had introduced him to her. _Rebel Intelligence_. It made sense, he certainly had the eyes of a killer if she cared to look hard enough. _Cassian's loyal transmission to that monster General Draven is why Papa is dead. He went up there to the lookout to kill Papa, and frankly, not even K2-SO defended him during our shouting match. Because that cheeky droid knew I was right. While Cassian may not have followed his orders to the letter, he's the reason my father is dead, therefore following those orders after all. Good soldiers follow orders; fuck everything and everyone else. Gaslighting piece of shit._

Jyn's expression grew dark as she quickly ran over Cassian's recent actions in her head in a spiral of negative emotion. Both blind men in the cabin subtly turned their head in her vague direction.

The sorrow of her father's last words bubbled right to the bloody surface, 'I have so much to tell you.' Jyn fought the prickling behind her eyes by envisioning the good times she had with Saw Guerra: her first time trying a death stick to the hilarious dismay of Saw, proceeded to chase her around his hide out in his sleeping clothes, pontificating on the evils of death sticks. Or the time when she took out her first Imperial Officer by slipping a thermal detonator to the belt of one of his guards when they passed her, she was thirteen; she went to sleep that night so many years ago with the satisfaction of knowing she was one step closer avenging her father.

The tears were almost there, almost beyond concealing, past missions didn't hold back the tsunami of sorrow that even tangentially thinking of Saw Guerra brought on in addition to remembering her father's death.

Just before her mind found the balm she needed, Chirrut sensed it, allowed himself a small grin before shaking his head and starting a small, much less heated conversation with Ezra.

Now desperate to stop the tears from showing in front of her crew, her _Rogues_ , she desperately sought for a pleasant memory, a moment of serenity.

And there it was, those dark green lips on hers; her Miralian beloved, from her far too brief time on Naboo.

Jyn was smart this time, only focusing on the good parts. During Jyn's second assassination mission for Saw, the first time she was unsupervised. She and her partner had to spend a night in the hovel a few blocks away from the royal palace in the Capital. Of course they only had one bed, and of course Jyn volunteered as team leader to sleep on the floor for the night before they set out at dawn; but her partner was having none of it. Mirialiss Vii was her name. A tall humanoid whose facial tattoos were in the shape of identical, small, diamonds that stretched down her deep, green, and flawless skin to her throat, where the last in a sequence of diamonds were a stars, just under her jawline on either side of her chin.

Jyn, being only fifteen, and woefully inexperienced with anything resembling physical affection toward well, non-family members, did not make the first move, but she was a fast learner. It never struck her as odd that she felt such things for another female. She knew it was uncommon, but there were so many other thins to worry about, it just seemed pure, like stardust.

Mirialiss was a part of another rebel cell, so after their night of innocent passion, and upon the completion of their mission, Jyn never saw Mirialiss again.

Though several years later, after much hardship, she had discovered through her old ally and one-time mentor Lux Bonteri on Onderon, that Commander Mirialiss Vii and the unit she led at the time strayed across the path of Darth Vader and his Inquisitors.

Jyn had cried for weeks.

But Jyn wasn't thinking of her first and most recent lover's end, but of the time they stole away in bliss. Their one night of honest passion was an unknowing revenge against the emotional sterility of the Empire and their hateful doctrine of human-superiority.

Jyn's eyes returned to their normal brightness, she had beaten back the darkness. _Thanks Mirria. I'll always remember you._

K2-SO interrupted Jyn's moment of emotional stabilization by announcing, "We are coming out of hyperspace, _Rogue Shadow_ will lead from just ahead." There really wasn't much else to say.

They appeared in normal space above Scarif with two shocks as their ships exited hyperspace. "How will we know if Captain Wren's plan works?" Cassian asked K2-SO. The droid shrugged.

"I assume we'll be fired upon, and all of you will die in the ensuing loss of atmosphere. I won't though, only organics could be so weak." K2-SO's response was well, pragmatic.

Jyn just stared at the callously humorous droid for a full two seconds before her unbridled laughter filled the cabin. If it was possible, Cassian looked incredibly disturbed at his leader and his sidekick bonding over asphyxiation in vacuum. Chirrut and Baze however were poorly hiding smirks of amusement themselves, and so was the tall purple creature.

Sabine's face appeared once more as she broadcast to them. "I've given them some codes, and they'll let us down to the surface. From there, it's your play, your mission." Jyn was surprised at that, but it _was_ her initiative that brought them all here to this moment.

By this point, they had crossed the eerie bluish threshold of the planetary barrier field and were in atmosphere.

Sabine's holo-image was still there, on the dashboard display. For a reason that Jyn just didn't understand yet, the Mandalorian was looking directly at her with a very particular expression. As if waiting for– _oh. Speech._ Jyn looked around her assembled crew before letting out a breath. "Saw Guerra used to say, 'One fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose can take the day…"


End file.
